Field
The present application relates to a facet optical coupler and related apparatus and methods.
Related Art
A photonic integrated circuit (PIC) includes integrated optical components on a substrate. A facet optical coupler couples an external optical component, such as an optical fiber, to a waveguide of the PIC via an edge of the substrate.